Golpes que no duele :
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Puedes golpearme, insultarme. Pero yo siempre lo soportaré. Porque te amo y estoy ciega. Y los golpes, los golpes no duelen.


**Olaz aqi con una nueva historia, un tanto triste pero lamentablemente verdadera… no en la serie de "naruto" pero si en la vida real… leer para entender mejor mi punto… espero que este problema acabe pronto y q todas las mujeres que sufren esto se quiten de una buena vez esa venda que no les permite ver con claridad la verdad de lo que viven cada dia…**

**Bien quiero dar una gran agradecimiento especial a**___**Resurgent Taka**_ **mi beta y mi amiga ;) por ayudarme con este fick y con todos los demás**

**Muchas gracias!!**

**Y bien les dejo este fick espero q lo disfrunten y tomen conciencia de lo q lamentablemente paza ******

**Bye ******

**Golpes que no duelen**

Sakura POV

Estoy aquí sola en la casa, esperándote, aún cuando tu dijiste que no lo hiciera, que sólo estarías jugando cartas con Naruto y Sai. Pero aunque hayas dicho eso, sé que también estás tomando y emborrachándote.

Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando apenas tomo el primer trago se escucha un portazo en la sala ¡Ya llegaste! Doy un respingo de la impresión. El vaso se resbala de mis manos, rompiéndose y provocando un verdadero desastre. Salgo de la cocina y veo como llegas tambaleándote y diciendo incoherencias, estás pasado de copas.

—¡¿Ni eso puedes hacer bien, mujer?! —me gritas escupiendo cada una de las palabras con un enojo infinito.

—Sasuke yo… —no tiene sentido hablar, estás borracho y no entiendes nada—. Lo siento —agacho mi cabeza, una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

—No te hagas la estúpida… y limpia este mugrero — me dices mientras te tambaleas hacia el sofá y caes.

—Sí, claro —digo con la cabeza aún gacha.

Cojo un paño, lo mojo y empiezo a limpiar y recoger los pedazos de vidrios…

—¡Auch! —suelto un gritito cuando me doy cuenta de que me he cortado con uno de ellos.

—¿Ni eso puedes… hacer bien? Vas … ¡pendejada tras pendejada! —me gritas. Otra lágrima baja.

—Lo siento —repito con sumisión. Bajo nuevamente la cabeza para ocultar mis lágrimas que ya salen como mares.

-¿¡No sabes decir otra cosa!? ¡Solo "lo siento… lo siento"! —te burlas.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo siento como un puño tuyo se estrella en mi mejilla, dejándola roja. Mis lágrimas salen con más fuerza, mientras tú sigues golpeándome e insultándome, sacando toda esa furia que traes por la bebida.

Después de un tiempo te quedas dormido en el sofá. Yo me siento sucia, mis lágrimas están mezcladas con mi propia sangre. Todo mi cuerpo está golpeado.

Me meto a bañar tratado de no lastimarme más, pero duele ¡duele mucho! Cuando salgo, me visto y voy por ti al sofá, te cargo lo mejor que puedo y te llevo a la habitación. Te desvisto y te meto a la cama, tapándote luego. Trato de dormir con este dolor que siento más en mi corazón que en mi piel roja y lastimada.

Al día siguiente me levanto y veo que no estás aquí.

Me maquillo para tapar mis moretones y así poder salir a la calle. Me dedico a los quehaceres, y al final hago la cena. Me quedo esperándote. De repente, se abre la puerta mostrando al Sasuke que yo conocí: guapo, sobrio, sexy y romántico. ¡El Sasuke del que yo me enamoré!

Me abrazas y me entregas un gran y hermoso ramo de enormes rosas rojas. Además de las exquisitas flores, me traes un collar.

—Lo siento —susurras. Me hago la tonta y no digo nada, aunque sé perfectamente de qué hablas—. No volverá a pasar —escucho por millonésima vez esa frase que a estas alturas me sé de memoria.

—Lo sé, amor. Ya siéntate, la cena está servida —con estas palabras dejo todo en el olvido, me olvido de que me duele, que lloré.

Tan solo me siento a cenar con el hombre que amo.

Y la historia vuelve a comenzar.

Tú te emborrachas, me pegas, yo lloro, sufro. Y un "lo siento" resuelve todo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! Y el amor te vuelve ciego.

**=Fin=**

**Y bien aquí esta mi fick, espero que les haya gustado y que comprendan que aunque digan mil y un millón de veces que cambiara y será la ultima vez muy pocas veces es cierto y la historia se repite una y otra y otra ves lamentablemente ******

**El plagio es malo!! No lo agan si les gusto la historia dejen reviews pero pliz no la plagien …**

**Bien otra ves una gran agradeciemiento a Resurgent Taka por ayudarme, a yazmin y paola ******

**Bien nos llemos en la siguiente**

**Plizz rr un fanfick se aliementa con reviews dejen lindoz reviews;)**

**By:**

**=[Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha]=**


End file.
